


Temperance

by 707dayslate



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Gen, Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: “You move for me so easily without a second thought, my dear. Do you wish to be below me?”





	Temperance

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Nadia.. I love you so. 
> 
> This is what I wish would if happened in The Temperance when you went to go “canoodle” with Nadia.

Nadia slid her fingers down your jawline to your chin, pinching it between her thumb and finger, making you look up at her from where your head rested on her thigh. Fire danced behind her eyes as she glared down at you, your cheeks burned as you felt her intensity. Her hand moved from your chin to your shoulders, giving you a gentle push onto the furs below the throne. 

Nadia straddled your lap, your hands went to slide behind her back, but her manicured hands went to stop your movement, grabbing both of your hands and pinning them above your head, your upper back pressing against the furs as she towered over you. Heat ran through your body as she pressed herself down, her lips barely touching yours. You arched forward to kiss her, her lips curved deliciously as she lifted her head inches away from yours. 

She pinned both of your hands together with one of hers, her now free hand sliding up your stomach, between your chest and up to your lips. Her thumb softly dragging against your bottom lip, she cooed softly before speaking. “You move for me so easily without a second thought, my dear. Do you wish to be below me?”

You kissed her thumb as you nodded, speaking softly as your brain was in a daze. “Yes, Milady.” Nadia tutted as her fingers danced down your chest and stomach, goosebumps screaming against your skin. Nadia turned her head as she looked at you, her eyes dancing down your body before gazing back at your face. “Out there, you call me that, but in here..” She leaned down, her lips feathering yours as she finished her sentence. “..you call me Queen.”


End file.
